413
Currently of dubious importance, the number 413, or some variation of it, appears sporadically throughout Homestuck. Use this page to list examples and sightings. Appearances as a Date *Homestuck proper began on April 13th, 2009. The date the comic takes place is also April 13th as evidenced by the dates on John's calendar and Rose's Walkthrough. April 13th is also significant in that it is John's birthday. *All of Rose's TinyURL links in her walkthrough have the extension "/0413Name," likely because April 13th is the date she took the screenshots. *The old newspapers in Dad's safe are dated Monday, April 13th 199-. This would mean the year they are from is either 1992 or 1998. *In the second room of the underground base, the control panel was automatically set to the date April 13th. *Jade, Dave, and Rose's birthdays are each on the first, third, and fourth of December, respectively. *Becquerel's birthday was discovered by Jade to be April 13th, the same as John's. Since Becquerel was created by the same meteorite strike that created the Frog Temple, that event must therefore have taken place on that date. *In the Midnight Crew Intermission the raid of the felt mansion is on April 13th of an unknown year. Appearances as a Time (All Instances of Military Time have been converted to Standard Time.) *John first gets online at 4:13 P.M. *The countdown on each kid's Cruxtruder starts at 4 minutes and 13 seconds. Except Dave, who's starts at 4 hours and 13 minutes thanks to Jade's forethought. Later when Dave is installing Grist Torrent, the Cruxtruder is at 3 hours and 41 minutes. *The meteor impacts in the old newspaper articles are recorded as occurring "shortly after 4 a.m.", likely 4:13. *The Reboot countdown in the Skyship Base started nonchalantly at four hours and thirteen minutes. After the Wayward Vagabond finished his game of chess, there were 4 minutes and 13 seconds remaining. *In the second room of the underground base, the control panel gave the time as 4:13 P.M. in military time. *Another, longer, countdown exists in the SkaiaNet Laboratory. We first see the countdown start at 3:14. While this may seem insignificant, Rose mentions that she "didn't see that countdown when she entered a minute ago," indicating that she entered the lab when it was at around 4:13. As Rose fritters about the tea set and scarf, we see the countdown continue downwards from 1:43 to 1:34. *The Appearifier in the Underground base is locked onto Jaspers is locked onto him at 4:13 P.M. When Jaspers is appearified into Mother's room, the time reads 4:13:14 (a palindrome of 413s). Additionally, when Jaspers reveals his secret to Rose in the past, the time is 4:13:13. *During the end of Act 3, Jade discovers a machine with a countdown. We first see it when it’s at around 4:30, but it cuts to Dave and Rose, and then when we see it again it is at 4:13, which directly corresponds the time on Rose's Cruxtruder when it is activated. *The time on Spades Slick's Crosbytop is 4:13. *When Clover appears for the first time, the time on the safe clock is 4:13. *When it is 9:00 at Jade's house, it is 4:00 at Rose's, 1:00 at John's, and 3:00 at Dave's, creating a 413. Other Appearances *There are four Homestuck Kids, each currently 13 years of age. Note that John was only 10 during the Homestuck Beta (Which premiered on April 10th.) *Dad's username for Serious Business is Pipefan413. *The wireless network that Rose connects to is labeled "0413" **This turns out to be related to the 413th hub on the Hubgrid, which was the only unlocked one out of 8400 hubs numbered 0 to 9999, skipping 2304-2495, 4800-5199, and 7504-7695, to make paths through the Hubgrid, and to the center. * Bro has a copy of Complete Bullshit , content aggregator, installed on his computer. The software's version number is 4.13. *Wayward Vagabond is 413 years in the future. (Homestuck launch year: 2009, WV's year: 2422) *When the Skyship Base traveled trough the sky, its altitude was 4130. *Rose's Mother opens a secret passage in Jaspers' tomb by pushing the 4th, 1st, and 3rd buttons on a keypad. The 3rd button is the last and also the only one seen being pressed, but the animation strongly suggests her finger moving from the 1st directly to the 3rd, so it follows that 413 is the most likely combination. *Jade has 52 Captchalogue Cards which, when no Fetch Modus is selected, are arranged into thirteen stacks of four. *The Appearifier in the Underground base is locked onto Jaspers 3,140 days ago. *When Clover does a really frisky jig, the billiards on his right read 413 from top to bottom. *The date on which the Midnight Crew are in the mansion of The Felt looks suspiciously like April 13th. *After Jade took the Dave's copy of Sburb from the flower capsule in the Frog Temple it was reset to open again in 413 years. *gallowsCalibtator's typing quirk is replacing each "A", "I" and "E" with 4, 1, and 3. Category:Homestuck Category:Article stubs Category:Weird Plot Shit